Opowieści ciąg dalszy
'''Opowieści ciąg dalszy '''jest to trzydziesty piąty odcinek 6 sezonu Pory na Przygodę!, a także sto dziewięćdziesiąty drugi ogółem. Jest to kontynuacja odcinków "Pięć kolejnych opowieści" oraz "Pięć następnych opowieści". Streszczenie Kostek zaginiony w tajemniczym i obcym świecie, musi przetrwać na swoich opowieściach. Fabuła Odcinek zaczyna się, gdy Kostek ogląda historię o nim samym w młodości. Tosia szuka Kostka w dżungli, lecz nie może go znaleźć. Okazuje się, że młody Kostek wspina się po górach. Nagle jedna z obruszanych skał pęka i Kostek spada. Gdy się budzi widzi bestię-strasznego psa... Kostek wyłącza opowieść i przez przypadek wlatuje w ślub Kosmicznych Ludzi. Kosmiczni ludzie są oburzeni i niszczą jego statek kosmiczny. W ostatniej chwili Kostek ucieka w kapsule ratunkowej. Zdążył zabrać tylko torbę z opowieściami. Kostek puszcza pierwszą powieść. # Finn próbuje zakopać myślową armatę maga. Jake mówi mu, że szybciej byłoby użyć armaty celem wykopania dołu i próbuje to zrobić - zamiast dołu jednak, w miejscu gdzie Jake strzelił pojawia się kanapka, ponieważ pomyślał jednak o kanapce. Zjada ją, a Finn dalej kopie. Kostek odkopuje tajemniczą broń i wystrzeliwuje ogromną kanapkę która wypycha go a pobliskie bagna. Nieszczęśliwie Kostek łamie nogę. Odtwarza następną opowieść. 2.Lodowy król budzi się ze złamaną nogą. Próbuje ją usztywnić, kiedy do pokoju wchodzi Gienio z cegłą. Kostek nastawia nogę i idzie dalej. wchodzi do jaskini i chowa się w domku Marceliny. Pojawia się kolejna historia. 3.Królewna Balonowa obserwuje wszystkich ludzi w królestwie za pomocą nadajników. Nagle zauważa, że Skrobek oddala się od królestwa. Skrobek w jakiś sposób odkrywa, że ma nadajnik wszczepiony przez Bonnibel w swoim zębie i próbuje go podrzucić Land Lardowi. Wkłada jednak ząb w nieodpowiednie miejsce, a Lard przewraca się na bok i usypia. Skrobek przestraszony ucieka w nieznanym kierunku. Kostek zauważa zarośniętego Land Larda. Wyciąga nadajnik Skrobka przez co Lard budzi się i idzie w nieznanym kierunku. Kostek mówi do nadajnika i pojawia się Gwardzista, który bierze go za Skrobka. Gwardzista chowa Kostka do swojej głowy, aby uchronić go przed Ludźmi z kosmosu. Jeden z kosmitów strzela w opowieści Kostka które eksplodują. Głowa Gwardzisty wybucha. Kostek chowa się w jednej z kul i puszcza opowieść z kostki na głowie. Okazuje się, że to kontynuacja opowieści z początku. ...Tosia ratuje Kostka i mocno go przytula. Wtedy Kostek wspina się na jeden ze statków kosmitów i wyrzuca sterownika. Leci w stronę swojego statku. Na końcu odcinka Kostek spotyka Tosie i oboje się cieszą. Analiza opowieści Tematem opowieści jest hierarchia potrzeb. # Potrzeba fizjologiczna - Kostek jako dziecko mówi że powietrze w jaskini doskonale działa na jego fizjologiczną blablablable. # Potrzeba bezpieczeństwa - Finn zakopuje armatę dla bezpieczeństwa. # Potrzeba miłości i przynależności - Lodowy król mówi że kocha Gienia. # Potrzeba uznania - Skrobek mówi, że gdy trochę się porusza od razu rośnie mu pewność siebie. # Potrzeba samorealizacji - W ostatniej opowieści siostra Tosia mówi Kostkowi o samorealizacji. Bohaterowie *Finn *Jake *BMO *Ślimak *Ludzie z kosmosu *Land Lard (Trawoślaz) *Królewna Balonowa *Skrobek *Balonowy gwardzista (przyszłość) *Panna Jednorożek *Gienio *Tosia *Lodowy Król * Kostek * Lodowa istota Ślimak Grayble 1000 Snail.png Galeria G+.png Zwiastun thumb|centre|335 px Ciekawostki * Na zwiastunie odcinka widać jak Jake czyta komiks "Ble". Ostatnim razem występowało w odc. "Nemesis. * Akcja tego odcinka dzieje się za ponad 1000 lat (po wróceniu Cytruska do domu). * Widać uśpionych słodyczan (jakby w stanie hibernacji). Może to oznaczać, że Królewna Balonowa była przygotowana na potencjalny kataklizm jaki spotkał Ooo i uśpiła swoich poddanych, żeby przeczekali najgorsze czasy. * W oryginale Jake podczas korzystania z armaty używa słów "Bobble Bobble". Gdy później Kostek używa armaty mówi "Bobble Bobble, as the dead might say." - w wolnym tłumaczeniu: "Bobble Bobble, jakby to zmarli mogli powiedzieć". Sugeruje to że Jake i Finn mogą nie żyć już w tym czasie. * Marcelina prawdopodobnie wciąż żyje w czasach Kostka, stwierdzić to można po tym że jej dom jest wciąż w dobrym stanie, a ze środka dochodzą dźwięki bandżo. * Gdy Kostek i kosmici są transportowani do głowy gwardzisty widać wnętrze pokoju w którym znajduje się obraz Słodkiego królestwa. * W Lodowym Królestwie panuje chaos, i jedyną żywą istotą jaką spotyka kostek jest Lodowa Istota (która pojawia się na chronologicznej osi czasu po raz pierwszy w odcinku Temple of Mars) Kategoria:Sezon 6